Cosa de Afrodita
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Mitchell puede decir con total convicción que la cabaña de Afrodita es la más caótica de todo el Campamento Mestizo. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo el mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Tío Rick._

* * *

_Este fic participa del __**"Calendario de desafíos"**__ del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

_**Cosa de Afrodita**_

_Por Daenerys Black_

* * *

Mitchell puede decir con total convicción que la cabaña de Afrodita es la más caótica de todo el Campamento Mestizo.

A pesar de ser una cabaña unida que siempre presta ayuda a su hermano o hermana que lo necesite, las peleas no están ausentes. En su mayoría no son graves. Puede que alguien haya tomado algún maquillaje sin permiso y eso cause una pequeña riña. O discuten por un cantante o actor que esté de moda. Nada serio que no pueda resolverse en unos minutos.

La pelea que se desata en ese mismo momento no es como las otras a las que todos están acostumbrados. Drew Takana ve con odio a Silena Beauregard y esta a su vez la fulmina con la mirada. ¿La razón por la que pelean? Drew le dice a Silena que no pertenece realmente a la cabaña ya que no efectúa la tradición de enamorar a alguien y luego romperle el corazón. Es sabido por todos que Silena se reúsa desde el momento en que le comentan sobre aquella tradición en hacerla. De un momento a otro, todas las conversaciones cesan y la atención de todos los hijos e hijas de Afrodita se concentran en esas dos chicas que no se llevan bien.

El semblante de Silena se oscurece al escuchar esto y comienza a discutir con Drew.

—No romperle el corazón a alguien no me hace menos miembro de esta cabaña —la mirada que Silena le dirige a Drew es una capa de hielo letal—, es más, me considero más miembro que tú por no hacerlo. Afrodita es amor y belleza, y enamorar a alguien para luego dejarlo no demuestra lo que de verdad significa el amor.

Drew sonríe de lado, como si se burlara de las palabras de Silena. Se pasea con sigilo entre la cabaña y toca el dosel rosa de una cama, como un animal asechando a su presa.

—¿Por qué simplemente no admites que no eres capaz de enamorar a alguien? —una sonrisa desdeñosa se forma en los finos labios de Drew. La voz de la chica es un empalagoso veneno—. No eres lo suficientemente hermosa para ello.

Mitchell posa su mirada en los demás y no se sorprende al notar que están entre asustados y excitados por el curso que está llevando la pelea. Ninguno se mete, por supuesto, pero solo les faltan las palomitas de maíz ya que parecen estar disfrutando de su película preferida. Él por su parte no sabe si intervenir o no. Decide no hacerlo o después puede que las dos chicas comiencen a discutir con él.

Silena suelta un gruñido y Mitchell ve fuego llameando de sus ojos. Observa cómo Silena se acerca a Drew y teme que dejen la discusión verbal y pasen a los golpes. Da un paso para detener a su hermana de hacer algo que se arrepentirá si la pelea llega a oídos de Quirón pero no alcanza a frenarla. Silena toma una crema para el cabello de una cama a su lado y se la lanza a su hermana. Drew alcanza a esquivarla. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y se mueve el cabello que cubre su rostro.

—Eres una… —no termina la frase y arroja unas sandalias cafés que rozan el rostro de Silena y finalmente se estrellan con un tocador, botando todos los cosméticos y maquillaje en él.

Silena se aproxima al tocador damnificado y toma el calzado; lo observa con ojos crítico.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a arrojarme estas sandalias fuera de temporada?! ¡Y ni siquiera de una buena marca!

Alguien suelta una risa y Mitchell se muerde el labio para evitar hacer lo mismo. Drew escudriña a cada uno buscando a quien rio. Los labios de Silena se curvan en el amago de una sonrisa que trata vanamente de ocultar. La risa vence y pronto ríe a carcajadas. Drew la mira entre enojada, ofendida y divertida. Los demás encuentran que es un buen momento para reír ahora que los humos se han calmado. Finalmente Drew cede a la risa y acompaña a sus hermanos en esa risa colectiva producida por lo dicho por Silena.

En tema de la tradición no está zanjado y volverá a traer peleas a la cabaña, pero por el momento se calmaron las aguas y todo vuelve a ser como siempre lo es. Unos comentarios desagradables por aquí y una que otra pelea. Esa es la cosa que tiene la cabaña de Afrodita, puede que la mismísima guerra se desate dentro, pero si uno hace reír al otro el tema puede considerarse acabado.

* * *

_El final no me convence, pero al fin pude escribir algo. Puede que haya quedado un poco OoC, pero así es como yo veo las cosas por la cabaña 10._


End file.
